Il est temps de penser à notre bonheur
by Lalouba
Summary: Enfin finie la guerre. Enfin fini le sang versé. Enfin fini Zelph. Après tant d'épreuves douloureuses vécues il temps de tourner la page, il est temps de penser au bonheur que la vie a à offrir. Enfin s'est selon Rogue qui vient d'entrer dans une bijouterie réputée là où sont créée les plus belles bagues de Fiore. (RoguexYukino)


**Bonjours les amoureux du Royu. J'ai écris cette Fanfiction pour tout les fans de Fairy tail qui son pour le Rogue x Yukino. J'ai m'étais mis en tête d'écrire une Fanfiction de plus de 10 000 mots et j'ai réussi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

«Merci bien madame.»

Rogue remercia la vendeuse puis la salua avant de sortir de la bijouterie avec le sourire, chose si rare chez lui. Il avait enfin prit sa décision, il n'avait aucun doute sur son choix. Il leva la tête pour contempler avec admiration le ciel si bleu. Depuis que Zeleph avait été vaincu puis libéré de sa sombre magie, il préférait vivre une vie isoler mais en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie, Mavis qui avait été ramené à la vie et qui avait enfin la chance de vivre une vraie existence. Vivre sa vie avec son âme sœur, fonder une famille, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que toute violence avait cessé il était grand temps que chacun pense au bonheur que la vie avait à offrir. Rogue était plus que d'accord avec cette théorie du bonheur, il ouvrit le petit étui qu'il tenait dans sa main pour contempler la splendide bague en argent qui était à l'intérieur. Cette bague lui avait coûté toutes les économies de sa dernière mission mais ça en valait largement la peine. Et en plus ce n'était pas pour se vanter mais il n'était pas peu fier de son choix. Ce bel anneau lui correspondait telement bien se disait-t-il, un anneau d'argent avec un diamant aussi beau et pure qu'elle, à tel point que la lumière du soleil le faisait briller de milles éclats. Aucun doute à avoir, il allait demander la femme de sa vie en mariage avec cette bague. Mais avant il avait une chose très importante à faire.

 **1 heure plus tard dans le bureau de maître de guilde à Sabertooth**

«Tu vas quoi? Dirent Sting et Lector à l'unisson.»

Sting et son exeed avaient les yeux rivés sur le contenue de l'étui à bague que montrait Rogue avec stupéfaction et ahurissement. Le chasseur de dragon les regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur surprise ridiculement drôle. Le silence s'installa de le bureau du maître de guilde de Sabertooth avant que la petite exeed en costume de grenouille reprit toute heureuse les mots du dragon d'ombre:

-Rogue va demander Yukino en mariage.

Rogue avait tout avoué à son frère, qu'il sortait en secret avec la constellationiste de leur guilde depuis plus d'un an et que depuis la défaite de Zeleph il avait méticuleusement songé à passer le restant de ses jours avec Yukino, celle qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui épouser. Sting comprenait enfin pourquoi Yukino n'avait jamais cédé aux nombreuses avances qu'il lui avait faites. Et dire que quelques fois il avait dragué la jeune fille sous les yeux de Rogue, il se sentait vraiment débile de ne pas avoir songé que la blanche avait déjà quelqu'un, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette personne pouvait être l'impassible et glacial Rogue Cheney. D'abord Sting avait posé des questions hyper gênante à son frère, du genre: «Es que tu l'as déjà baisé?». Parce que avec le caractère assez chaste et noble de Rogue le doute était permis. Mais les rougeurs qui était apparu sur ses joues laissaient paraître une réponse plutôt positive. Puis ensuite le blond avait essayé de dissuader son jumeaux de son projet de mariage, lui disant qu'il aller se priver de liberté, qu'un homme marier ne pouvait plus rien faire sans l'accord de sa femme. Cependant rien n'a faire, Rogue ne changeait pas d'avis. Il disait qu'il aimait Yukino, que lui et elle ce n'était pas comme Sting et ses conquêtes d'un soir. Rogue avait extrêmement bien clarifié le sérieux de leur relation au dragon de lumière. Pour le brun sa relation avec sa petite amie était suffisamment sérieuse pour lui demander si elle voulait devenir sa femme. Car lui il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'était être le mari de sa douce et tendre. Le dragon d'ombre quitta ensuite la guilde en laissant Frosh avec les membres de Saberthooth. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sting allait répandre la nouvelle à la vitesse d'un feu de brousse vue qu'il était telement nul dans l'art de garder un secret. Quand à Rogue il avait déjà prévu une soirée des plus romantique pour demander Yukino en mariage.

Les deux amoureux étaient autour d'une table, Yukino était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée vert émeraude sans manche qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et portait de splendide escarpins blanc décorée d'une étoile en cristal sur la pointe du pied. La belle mage était aux anges, son petit ami l'avait invité dans le restaurant qui fut leur premier rendez-vous alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble à cette époque. Leur histoire était un peu spéciale quand on y repense.

Parce que lors du bal qui clôturait les grands jeux inter magique et la guerre contre les sept dragons si elle avait accepté la proposition de Sting qui lui avait demandé de revenir dans leur guilde malgré son bannissement c'était seulement pour une seule raison. Parce que depuis le premier regard qu'elle a échangé avec le chasseur de dragon, elle était littéralement tombé sous son charme et voulait restée non loin de lui, même en étant persuadé qu'elle ne lui plairait jamais. Mais malgré ça Yukino restait toujours très mal alaise au milieu de tous ces mages si fort alors qu'elle se sentait si faible, elle faisait donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour passer le moins souvent possible dans cette guilde. Car au fond d'elle même Yukino éprouvait à l'égard des mages de Saberthooth bien plus de méfiance que de confiance et s'était souvent demandée si elle avait prit la bonne décision en revenant dans cette guilde. Et Rogue était bien le seul à avoir compris tout cela, car lui aussi était fou amoureux Yukino depuis très longtemps mais avec ce qu'il avait fait ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait il se sentait indigne d'elle et était certain qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Tous les mages de Saberthooth éprouvaient du regret, beaucoup de regret envers Yukino. Et Rogue lui culpabilisait encore plus de ne pas l'avoir défendu lors de son bannissement. Mais le dragon d'ombre était bien le seul à éprouvait autant de regret que d'amour à son égard, il songea alors que le mieux qu'il puisse faire c'était de veiller sur elle. Vue que Sting était devenu le maître de Saberthooth il était beaucoup moins libre pour partir en mission avec son jumeaux. Le brun avait donc proposé à la constellationiste de faire équipe avec lui, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce qu'elle accepte et en plus en lui adressant un léger sourire. Ils partaient donc souvent en mission ensemble évidemment en compagnie de la petite Frosch. Rogue se montrait très attentionné envers Yukino, il l'avait même invité au restaurant une fois pour fêter la réussite d'une mission, le même restaurant où ils se trouvaient en ce moment présent. Et en passant autant de temps avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Yukino avait fini par avoir entièrement confiance en les autres membres de la guilde. Puis le jour où Frosch s'était perdue en ville, Rogue avait accidentellement touché la poitrine de Yukino. Et voilà qu'un autre gain venait intensifier sa culpabilité. Le soir venu il se rendit seul à l'appartement de la blanche pour lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. Cependant Rogue était bien loin de se douter que cette soirée aller finir en une inoubliable nuit d'amour, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants. Dire qu'il était venu pour de simples excuses mais se fut pourtant dans cet appartement, dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser et leurs premières caresses. Et à chaque geste de tendresse qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement dans ce lit les regrets et la culpabilité de Rogue s'effaçaient peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus exister. C'était à partir de cette nuit là qu'ils avaient commencé leur liaison secrète connue uniquement de Frosch. Les deux amants voulaient vivre leur amour au calme et si Sting ou quelqu'un d'autre de la guilde venait à l'apprendre, adieu l'intimité.

Cela avait duré pendant plus d'un ans, une année d'amour passionné entre un dragon et une étoile. Et aujourd'hui Rogue se disait qu'il était tant de franchir le cape et d'enfin demander la femme de sa vie en mariage. Alors qu'ils sirotaient leurs verres et mangeaient leurs assiettes Yukino demanda d'une voix légèrement sensuelle:

-Dit moi mon amour?

-Hum

-Ce dîner dans notre premier restaurant, c'est en qu'elle occasion?

-Il faut une occasion particulière pour que je te gâte.

Le ton qu'employait Rogue était si séduisant que sa belle laissa échapper un petit rire accompagné d'un soupçon de rougeur. Le brun gardait toujours au quotidien son air froid et sérieux et montrait rarement ses émotions. Il n'y avait bien que auprés de sa petite amie qu'il adoptait une voix séduisante voir coquine. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui démontrait à qu'elle point il était fou amoureux de Yukino. Quand le plat principal fut bien engloutît dans les ventre des deux mages et qu'ils allaient passer au dessert Rogue se dit que c'était le bon moment. Mais alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche pour sortir l'étui à bague le serveur qui apportait la tarte aux pommes de Rogue et la glace à la menthe de Yukino trébucha et renversa les deux desserts sur le beau costume noir de Rogue.

«Non mais vous pourriez faire attention! Hurla t-il exaspéré par la maladresse du jeune homme.»

Alors que le serveur sortit un chiffons pour nettoyer sa bêtise malgré le fait que Rogue lui ai répété plus d'une fois que ce n'était pas la peine il remarqua les yeux surpris et gêné de sa petite amie posé sur le serveur. Intrigué Rogue tourna donc le regard vers le serveur pour voir sa tête, et là on pouvait dire que la surprise et la gène de Yukino était on ne peut plus justifié.

«Sting mais qu'es que tu fous là!»

Tous les autres clients tournèrent un instant la tête vers eux, Yukino se sentit très mal alaise. Le dragon de lumière était là dans un costume de serveur. La blanche se disait que sa relation secrète avec Rogue était découverte, honteuse de tous ces regards dirigeaient vers elle elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie du restaurant d'un pas vif sans un mot. Sting s'assit devant son frère sur le siège de Yukino et le regarda avec un air sérieux pendant que Rogue lui envoyait un regard qui voulait dire très clairement «Je vais te tuer». Sans être intimidé Sting lui dit:

-Me tire pas cette tête, je viens de t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

Une connerie, de quel droit cet idiot pouvait se permette d'appeler sa demande en mariage une connerie. Rogue le regardait avec encore plus de colère. Sting n'en tenu pas compte et poursuivi d'une même voix:

-Crois-moi tu me remercieras plus tard.

Pour ne pas déranger davantage les autres clients Rogue se leva et prit violemment Sting par le bras l'entraînant à l'extérieur du restaurant pour le tuer. Une fois sur la terrasse il le jeta à terre d'un puissant coup de poing dans la joue gauche avant de se mettre sur lui et de le prendre par le col, c'était arrivé si vite que Sting n'avait rien vu venir à la puissance de son coup. Là, il commençait à être intimidé, car il connaissait assez bien Rogue pour savoir jusqu'où aller le degré de sa violence quand il était en colère pour de vrai. Le dragon d'ombre le réprimanda d'un ton qui ferait faire des cauchemars à un enfant toute les nuits:

-Écoute moi bien Sting, je ne te le répéterais plus, je suis pas comme toi. Je ne cours pas après les filles à grosse poitrine qui on des jambes nickel dans l'espoir de passer une nuit érotique avec chacune d'entre elles!

Sting détourna le regard un petit rictus malicieux sur ses lèvres en repensant à quelque une de ses plus fameuses nuits érotique avec une conquête, il y a d'ailleurs eut des nuits ou ce n'était la conquête d'un soir mais plutôt les conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne cachait pas qu'il était très fier de ses exploits. Rogue comprit à la vue de ce petit sourire l'objet des pensées du dragon de lumière. Énervé, il le secoua par le col pour le tirer de ses rêveries pervers avant de rajouter sur le même ton:

-Faire une liste de conquête ne m'intéresse pas! Il n'y a qu'une seule fille qui m'intéresse et c'est Yukino!

Le légendaire coureur de jupons l'écouter avec incrédulité pour lui être dépendant que d'une seule fille était une éventualité à ne jamais envisager, pour lui le top c'était d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds d'un seul claquement de doigt et qu'elles lui fassent toutes les yeux doux. Pour Rogue c'était l'inverse, les pratiques sexuelles qu'exerçait Sting sur chaque fille qui lui passait sous le nez, le dragon d'ombre voulait les faire uniquement avec celle qu'il aime. Mais bien évidemment, faire l'amour avec Yukino n'était pas la seule chose qu'il aimait faire. Il aimait la rendre heureuse, prendre soin d'elle de toutes les façons possible comme en l'invitant au restaurant ou en lui offrant des fleurs, et bien sûr il aimait quant elle lui rendait la pareille. Et maintenant qu'il y pensée s'était Yukino qui la plus part du temps manifestait l'envie d'une partie de jambe en l'air, cette réalité lui provoqua d'ailleurs des petites rougeurs sur les joues. Sting ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Rogue voulait être dépendant uniquement de Yukino. Rogue reprit ses esprits et dit très clairement avec certitude:

-Je l'aime Sting et que ça te plaise ou non c'est comme sa.

Enfin le dragon d'ombre le lâcha et prit à son tour la direction de la sortie du restaurant. Sans se retourner il lui dit:

-Tu sais après la manière dont nous l'avons traité autre fois jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle accepterait de revenir à la guilde, ni même encore qu'elle m'aimerais malgré tout. Moi je l'ai toujours aimé Sting depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vu, sauf qu'à cause de notre arrogance passée je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et je l'ai laissé partir. J'ai laissé passer une des plus belles choses qui pouvait m'arriver. Et je ne le méritais vraiment pas mais j'ai eu le droit à une deuxième chance alors je t'interdis de venir la gâcher avec tes principes de coureur de jupon.

Rogue avait été très clair, du coup maintenant Sting croyait que c'était lui qui avait fait une grosse bêtise. Il baissa le regard honteux, Rogue rajouta une dernière fois:

-Et tu sais si elle accepte de devenir ma femme tu seras pas obligé de venir à notre mariage si sa te déplais autant je trouverais bien un autre témoin.

Alors là doubles doses de culpabilité pour Sting son meilleur ami avait prévu de lui demander d'être son témoin. Mais alors qu'il voulait s'excuser c'était déjà trop tard, Rogue était déjà partit à la poursuite de la femme de sa vie.

Le dragon d'ombre était à la recherche de Yukino. Pour la retrouver rien de plus simple, il n'avait qu'à suivre la délicieuse odeur sucré de sa bien aimée. Ce si doux parfum l'avait conduit droit dans le parc ou ils étaient allé il y a plus d'un an lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il marcha sous la lumière de la pleine lune le long des hais fleuri de belles roses blanches, les fleurs préférés de Yukino. Leurs pétales étaient illuminés par une nuée de petites lucioles, chacune reflétait sa lumière jaune sur les fleurs. Soudain Rogue passa devant une rose qui était bien plus grosse, bien plus odorante et illuminé par un très grand nombre de luciole qui tournoyait autour. Il se dit que se serait un présent digne de Yukino alors délicatement sans prendre le risque de se piquer ou de d'effrayer les lucioles il cueilli cette rose blanche or du commun et la cacha dans une des poches de son costume. Il repartit ensuite à la recherche de celle qu'il aime toujours guidé par sa délicieuse odeur et il ne tarda pas à la retrouver. À quelques pas de lui il la vit assise sur ce banc. Ce quelle était belle dans sa petite robe de soirée vert émeraude, son joli visage d'ange illuminé par la nuée de luciole et son adorable petit regard noisette en l'air à contempler la lune entourer d'une multitude de petites étoiles. Sans un bruit il s'assit à côté d'elle regardant un instant à ses côtés ce même ciel si splendide et délicieux pour les yeux. Puis soudain, sans détourner son regard des astres stellaires elle lâcha d'une petite voix légèrement triste et dépitée:

-J'arrive pas à comprendre comment Sting nous a démasqué.

-Et bien en fait…

-On était plutôt discret je comprend pas. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

-Yukino c'est…

-On n'aura plus d'intimité et…

-Yukino! C'est moi qui ai tout avoué à Sting pour nous deux!

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers son petit ami d'un regard surpris. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Ils c'étaient pourtant tous les deux mit d'accord pour une relation secrète. Rogue fixait sa petite amie d'un air sérieux avant de lui prendre les mains en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il finit par lui dire le regard posait sur ses douces petites mains blottit dans les siennes:

-Écoute Yukino, je t'aime.

Le visage de la jeune fille vira instantanément au rouge écarlate. Quand il redressa son regard pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux elle vit son regard rouge sang remplit d'émotion et des joues légèrement rosît. Il fourra une de ses mains dans sa poche et en sortit la rose qu'il avait cueilli et la lui accrocha dans les cheveux du côté gauche, celui du cœur puis il lui caressa la joue ce qui ne fit qu'amplifié la couleur rouge pivoine de ses joues. Yukino restait muette ne parvenant pas à placer un seul murmure telement l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était grande. Il reprit avec beaucoup de certitude:

-Si j'ai tout dit à Sting c'est parce que j'ai prit une décision très importante nous concernant.

En tenant les mains de Yukino il se leva, l'incitant donc à se lever également. Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration puis posa un genoux à terre baissant les yeux trop stressé à l'idée qu'elle dise non. Il put percevoir le son des battements de son cœur qui devaient de plus en plus rapide, accélérant les siens par conséquent. Il prit l'étui dans son autre poche tout en redressant le regard vers elle avant de l'ouvrir devant une Yukino toute émue dévoilant la magnifique bague. Et là enfin il lui fit LA demande:

«Yukino es que tu veux être ma femme?»

Yukino lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Elle ressentait telement d'émotion en entendant cette demande qu'elle serra ses deux contre son cœur et quelques larmes vinrent perler ses yeux noisette elle était comme sur un petit nuage et perdit toute notion de temps. Il s'écoula quelque secondes avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et afficha un large et magnifique sourire à Rogue avant de répondre d'une remplit d'un immense bonheur:

«Oui, bien sûr que je veux être ta femme.»

Elle offrit sa main droitr à Rogue en laissant l'autre toujours bien ancré sur son cœur. Tout heureux il retira donc la bague l'étui et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour enfin pouvoir passer l'anneau de fiançailles autour de son annulaire. Telement heureuse à l'idée qu'elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait Yukino saisit brusquement les mains de Rogue et le tira afin qu'il se redresse debout pour enfin se jeter avec force sur les lèvres de son futur mari entourant son cou de ses deux bras fins. Le dragon d'ombre écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la vivacité de sa bien aimée mais finit par passer une main autour de sa taille et enfoui avec force l'autre dans les cheveux lunaire de Yukino pour la serrer plus prés de lui afin de répondre à son baiser avec la même ardeur. Bientôt ils fêteront un fabuleux mariage digne de leur amour.

Trois semaines pour tout préparer, sa avait parût si long pour les futurs mariés d'attendre mais le jour des noces était enfin arrivé. Depuis l'histoire du restaurant Rogue évitait Sting et faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. Le mariage aurait lieu à Crocus, la capitale de Fiore, dans l'immense jardin du palais royale. Tout avait été choisi méticuleusement par les futurs mariés, la piste de danse, le grosse pièce montée à la crème et aux pommes sans oublier les deux figurine au sommet du gâteau, l'arche sous lequel ils échangeraient leurs vœux et bien sûr les alliances. Juste quelque petit détails serait choisis en individuelle. Yukino avait choisi sa robe de mariée avec Mirajane, Lucy et Minerva, les heureuses élus dans le rôle des demoiselles d'honneurs. Car après tout le marié n'a pas le droit de voir la mariée en robe avant la cérémonie. La robe était bien évidement blanche avec des manches très fines qui laissait paraître sa peau laiteuse, puis le bas de la robe était très volumineux en dentelle et lui descendait jusqu'au sol cachant les magnifiques escarpins en verre qu'elle s'était choisi. Le voile était en dentelle aussi était assez long mais ne cachait pas son visage. Et bien sûr pour le bouquet c'est déjà tout réfléchi, des roses blanches. Cependant elle n'avait toujours pas su se décider sur le choix de son témoin. Elle aurait aimé que se soit Sorano mais la mage de Crime sorcière ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis la guerre. Et on pouvait dire que pour le choix du témoin Rogue avait le même problème. Il avait bien sûr pensé à Sting mais le sale coup qu'il leur avait fait au restaurant lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Pour les invités aucun doute possible, déjà l'ensemble des mages de Saberthooth serraient là pour célébrer l'union de deux des membres de leur guilde. Il y aurait aussi un grand nombre des mages de Fairy tail présent à la réception, déjà les deux demoiselles d'honneur de cette guilde serraient bien évidemment là. Mirajane ramènerait son frère et sa sœur avec elle, et Elfman inviterait Evergreen qui serait donc suivit de Luxus et du reste de l'unité Raigin. Puis Lucy ramènerait toute son équipe Grey, Erza, Wendy, les exeed Happy et Carla ainsi que bien sûr Natsu qui avait longuement protesté pour y aller disant qu'un mariage était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Rogue avait demandait à son ancien mentor, Gadjeel de venir. Le dragon d'acier n'aimait pas plus les mariages que la salamandre pour les mêmes raisons, mais accepta l'offre de Rogue sans protestation. Levy avait par conséquent voulu y aller aussi car après tout de nouveaux idylles pouvaient naître dans les mariages d'amour. Suivant cette théorie Jett et Droy avaient également décidé d'aller au mariage, après tout le monde était le bienvenu. Quand tout fut prés la cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer. Rogue et Yukino avaient été mit dans des pièces à part pour se préparer à échanger leur vœux.

 **Du côté des garçons**

Rogue était devant le miroir occupé à serrer la cravate de son somptueux costume noir de geai. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant une chose l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Derrière Rufus et Orga enfilaient aussi leur costume, Rufus en avait un blanc et Orga un noir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris par ce mariage, ils avaient avoué à Rogue que les regards de miel qu'il échangé avec Yukino tout les jours étaient vraiment très mal dissimulé et que Sting était bien le seul à ne pas les avoir remarqué. Le dragon d'ombre était soulagé que son union avec la constellationiste ne soit pas une si grande surprise que sa. Gadjeel était là lui aussi vêtit d'un somptueux costume et d'une cravate noir, assis sur un fauteuil les yeux fermés entrain de penser, et Rogue voyait très bien qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il réfléchissait de manière très intense. Quand Rufus et Orga quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le lieux de la cérémonie, le dragon d'acier ouvrit finalement les yeux et demanda à son ancien disciple de son habituelle voix sérieuse sans le regarder:

-Qu'es qui te tracasse? Aujourd'hui est pourtant censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Rogue baissa les yeux, bon il n'allait pas mentir en disant que tout allait bien après tout:

-Depuis que je sort avec Yukino, j'ai souvent imaginé le jour où je lui glisserais la bague au doigt. Et à chaque que j'imaginai ce jour Sting était là.

-Donc en clair tu ne seras jamais complètement satisfait de ton mariage si la lampe torche n'est pas là.

-Voilà.

Un silence s'installa tandis que les deux chasseurs de dragon se fixaient d ans le blanc de l'oeil. Puis Rogue finit par baisser la tête puis demanda à Gadjeel d'une voix triste:

-Dit moi Gadjeel tu accepterais d'être mon…

A ce moment là porte s'ouvrit violemment sous les regards étonné de Rogue et Gadjeel. Ils furent d'autant plus étonné quand ils virent que celui qui venait d'entrer comme une tornade dans la pièce n'était autre que Sting, qui était portait également un smoking blanc avec une cravate rouge. Rogue se disait qu'il devait vraiment être absorbé par ses pensés pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver comme un sauvage avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Il n'arrêtait pas de haleter en se tenant à la poignet de la porte. Les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son visage étaient telement grosse qui la sacrément du courir pour venir ici. Il dit avec difficulté entre deux respirations:

«Rogue je… je suis… je suis… JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ!»

Rogue ne parvenait pas à cacher la surprise sur son visage, son meilleur ami s'était déchiré les poumons pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Gadjeel qui avait bondit de son fauteuil au moment de l'intrusion de Sting regarda plusieurs fois les dragons jumeaux tour à tour. Puis il dit sans cacher le sourire qui trônait ses lèvres:

-Je vous laisse seul un moment.

Gadjeel sortit alors de la pièce et Sting s'assit sur le même fauteuil où le dragon d'acier était assis quelques minutes plus tôt pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Rogue lui n'arrivait ni à aligner deux mots ni à savoir ce qu'il ressentait là à l'instant présent. Une fois que le dragon de lumière avait complètement repris sa respiration il se releva et se rapprocha de son partenaire de toujours. Il inclina le regard gêné vis à vis du dragon d'ombre mais lui dit néanmoins:

-Je suis désolé Rogue, je te demande pardon.

Ce dernier écarquilla d'avantage les yeux sous la surprise. Il remua les lèvres pour tenter de répondre mais Sting ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua:

-J'ai agi comme un imbécile par rapport à toi et à Yukino. Je m'en rend compte. Si tu l'aime vraiment j'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer contre ça alors je t'en prit excuse moi.

Le chasseur de dragon d'ombre regarda ensuite de au en bas la tenue vestimentaire de son jumeaux avec les même yeux surpris se qui n'échappa pas au regard de Sting. Tout en regardant sa propre tenue de soirée il dit:

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me voir ici, mais je l'ai quand même acheté aujourd'hui.

Il redressa les yeux pour cette fois ci le regarder bien en face et lui dit avec espérance:

-Rogue, j'ai vraiment envie d'assister à ton mariage.

Devant le manque de réponse du brun Sting le prit comme un rejet, que Rogue refusait que le chasseur de dragon de lumière assiste à son mariage avec Yukino. Il prit une mine triste il se retourna vers la sortie et lui dit sans se retourner:

-Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai c'est ton mariage après tout. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas de moi pour cet événement.

Puis il avança vers la porte, Rogue avait été touché que son jumeaux viennent pour lui dire ça, il était clair que venant de la par de ce dernier c'était une grande preuve de maturité.

-Sting attend!

Le dragon de lumière se retourna en entendant la supplique de son jumeaux. Rogue poursuivit d'une voix sérieuse et quel que peu suppliante mais bien décidé:

-Sting es que tu voudrais bien être mon témoin?

Sting écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il connaissait assez bien Rogue pour savoir que dans son langage sa voulait dire «Je peux pas me marier si tu n'es pas là». Il se retourna donc complètement vers le dragon d'ombre et hocha la tête avec un large sourire avant de lui dire:

-Évidemment que je veux mec.

Il se firent ensuite une accolade amical puis quittèrent ensemble la salle d'habillage. Cette fois Rogue était certain d'être complètement heureux pour son mariage.

 **Du côté des filles**

Yukino était assise sur une chaise face à un miroir ce qu'elle était belle dans sa longue et somptueuse robe de mariée. Mirajane n'arrêtait pas de la trifouillé les plis de sa robe de partout pour qu'elle soit le plus parfaitement habillé possible. Lucy était occupée à choisir les bijoux qui s'ajusteraient le mieux à la beauté de son amie et Minerva fouillait la trousse à maquillage impatiente d'ajouter les dernières retouchent de rouge à lèvre de verni à ongle et d'encore bien autre chose. Frosh de son côté brossait de bon cœur les beaux cheveux lunaire de la jeune mariée. Mais en regardant le visage de Yukino à travers le miroir la petite exeed vit que la constellationiste pleurait. Elle posa la brosse et d'un battement d'ailes Frosh se posa sur les genoux de Yukino pour essuyer de ses deux petites mains les larmes de la jeune fille, puis elle lui demanda d'une petite voix peiné:

-Pourquoi Yukino pleure?

En entendant la question de la petite exeed Yukino sursauta tandis que les trois demoiselles d'honneur présentent dans la pièce vinrent encercler Yukino pour constater à leur tour que la future mariée avait des yeux rouge et mouillé. Mais que pouvait-il lui donner envie de pleurer un tel jour parce que c'était clair qu'elle ne pleurait pas de joie. Minerva était bien moins dupe que tous les autres membres de sa guilde réunis, le lendemain du fameux soir où Yukino et Rogue avaient vécu leur première fois ensemble elle avait tout de suite compris en voyant la tête souriante et pleine de rougeurs qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux la veille. Minerva savait donc très bien à quel point Rogue et Yukino s'aimaient. Elle essuya ses larmes puis afficha un sourire plus faux que nature avant de se lever et de dire:

-Je ne pleure pas tout vas bien.

La future mariée vit bien qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de soulagement dans les yeux de ses amies. À cette vue elle sentie à nouveau la douleur de la boule dans sa gorge et ne parvint pas à retenir le sanglot qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Elle enfouie ensuite son visage inondé de larme dans ses mains avant de se jeter dans les bras de Mirajane. Celle-ci lui caressa la tête pour tenter de calmer les sanglots de Yukino tandis que Lucy et Minerva passaient chacune une main sur le dos de la jeune fille et que Frosh se blottissait contre la constellationiste qu'elle adorait en commençant à pleurer aussi, telement elle était empathique. Là c'était on ne peut plus clair, les larmes de Yukino n'était absolument pas des larmes de joie, elle murmura entre deux sanglots:

-Pardon les filles. Je… je vous assure que je suis vraiment heureuse de me marier mais… mais…

-Mais quoi Yukino? Demanda tendrement Mirajane en resserrant son étreinte.

Un moment s'écoula le temps que Yukino calme ses sanglots, elle se détacha ensuite de la démone et répondit d'une voix qui n'en demeurait pas moins triste:

-C'est un jour très important pour moi, je me marie. Et… et j'aurais tant voulu que Sorano soit là.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en entendant se nom, Sorano la grande sœur de Yukino. La blonde se souvenait que Yukino lui avait dit que elle et sa sœur était proche ce n'était pas étonnant que la future mariée désirait sa présence. Même les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur qui connaissait l'histoire de Yukino pouvait comprendre son désir de vouloir la présence de sa grande sœur pour son mariage. Lucy saisit la future mariée par les épaules l'obligeant donc à se tourner vers elle pour lui dire avec conviction:

-Écoute Yukino, je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que ta grande sœur t'aime. Quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi elle voulait que tu es toutes tes chances dans la vie. Donc crois moi quand je te dis que quand elle reverra la femme mariée, heureuse et épanouie que tu es devenue elle ne pourra être que fier. Elle verra que son sacrifice t'aura amené à vivre des jours plein de bonheur, le jour de ton mariage par exemple.

Lucy la lâcha ensuite. Yukino avait été ému par son petit discours, elle savait bien que son amie avait raison. Son visage vogua ensuite sur toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Tout le monde affichait le même sourire plein d'espoir pour faire comprendre à la jeune mariée que ce que Lucy venait de dire était parfaitement vrai et qu'elle devait vivre son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie comme un jour de pure bonheur. Cependant une note de tristesse planait encore dans son esprit elle baissa la tête conservant une petite mine triste puis bafouilla:

-Je sais que tu as raison mais…

-Yukino espèce d'idiote, tu croyais vraiment que j'allai manquer le mariage de ma petite sœur.

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche à l'exception de la future mariée qui n'osait pas se retourner. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre elle la connaissait mais n'osait y croire elle était certaine d'halluciner. Cependant sa curiosité l'emporta, avec hésitation elle se retourna. Et là, elle la vit, elle était là en chair et en os adossée contre un mur de la pièce vêtu d'une robe de soirée bleu iceberg. Silencieusement les larmes de Yukino se remirent à couler le long de ses joues, sa grande sœur était là devant elle avec un grand sourire. La future mariée se leva en tremblant tandis que Sorano alias Angel de Crime Sorcière quitta son appui sur le mur pour se mettre face à sa petite sœur tout en commençant à son tour pleurer de joie. Quand Yukino réussi enfin à s'admettre à elle même que la présence de sa grande sœur en ces lieux n'était une illusion un large sourire mélangé à des larmes de bonheur apparut sur son visage. Malgré ses chaussures à talons elle s'élança vers Sorano pour se jeter dans ses bras sous les regards attendries de Frosh et des trois demoiselles d'honneur. Lors de cette étreinte chacune sentait l'agréable chaleur que lui procurait l'amour de l'autre, leur séparation avait toujours laissait un vent glacial qui par ce tendre câlin avait enfin disparu. Les deux sœurs s'étaient vaguement croisé lors de la guerre mais Sorano avait repoussé Yukino à cause de son passé de criminel. Et là, maintenant que c'était fini elle acceptait enfin de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés pour savourer la chaleur de leurs retrouvailles Yukino qui avait la tête niché dans le creux de l'épaule de Sorano dit:

-Tu m'as telement manqué grande sœur.

-Toi aussi Yukino.

Enfin elles se séparèrent gardant néanmoins un contact physique et s'échangeant un sourire de bonheur partagé. Yukino était si heureuse que sa sœur soit là mais comment avait elle su qu'elle allait bientôt se marier? Yukino s'apprêta à lui poser la question mais sa grande sœur la prit de cour:

-J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais jamais à temps, mais il était hors de question que je loupe ton mariage sœurette.

-Mais comment tu as su que j'allais me marier? J'avais aucun moyen de t'avertir.

-Mon camarade de guilde, Cobra, à une ouï sur humaine. On avait beau être à plusieurs semaines de marche de Crocus, il a entendu une nouvelle comme quoi tu allais te marier et il m'a averti.

Alors voilà comment Sorano a appris que sa sœur allait se marier. La jeune fille devra penser à trouver un moment pendant la fête pour remercier le dragon du poison. Puis la future mariée eu une illumination dans son esprit. Elle demanda toute souriante à sa grande sœur:

-Sorano vu que tu es là tu serais d'accord pour être mon témoin.

-Évidement que je veux mais j'ai une petite faveur à te demander.

-Une faveur?

-Toi et ton fiancé vous seriez d'accord d'accepter mes camarades de guilde en tant qu'invités.

-Ils veulent venir?

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas je ne les ai pas obligé. Grâce à son ouï Cobra sait que la barmaid de Fairy tail va venir à ton mariage. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il tient beaucoup à cette fille tu sais. Et Jellal, notre maître de guilde cache très mal qu'il meurt d'envie de revoir Titania. Hot-eye lui n'aurait jamais dit non pour aller à un mariage. Racer par contre vient juste parce qu'il ne veut pas rester tout seul. Macbeth quoi que je lui demande il est d'accord. À cette phrase Yukino demanda d'une voix malicieuse:

-C'est ton petit ami ce Macbeth?

-Mais non où t'es allé chercher une idée pareille.

Les rougeur qui étaient apparu sur les joues de Sorano laissaient penser que Yukino n'était pas si loin que sa de la vérité. Mais et le conseil alors, Sorano était toujours une ancienne mage noir de Oracion Sies peut être que si elle et ses camarades sont présents pour le mariage ils se feront arrêter puis ils seront à nouveaux jetés en prison. Yukino lui demanda donc soucieuse:

-Mais tu es sûre que vous ne risquez rien par rapport au conseil?

-Mais non ne t'inquiète plus pour ça on a tous été affranchis il y a un mois.

Yukino sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, sa sœur qu'elle aimait autant que Rogue ne craignait plus la prison. Un silence s'installa. Personne ne sût quoi dire quand soudain Lucy interpella la future mariée pour la prévenir:

-Bon Yukino on devrait y aller là. La cérémonie va commencer.

Yukino hocha la tête avec un large sourire plein d'émotion en regardant sa demoiselle d'honneur. Maintenant que Sorano était présente pour assister à ce merveilleux jour Yukino n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était d'enfin pouvoir échanger les alliances avec l'homme de sa vie. En compagnie de ses trois demoiselles d'honneurs, de Frosh et de sa sœur elle quitta la salle d'habillage pour rejoindre la place de la cérémonie.

Dehors, il faisait nuit, les étoiles et la lune brillaient de milles feus éclairant les tables, la piste de danse et l'arche fleuri sous lequel les futurs époux allaient s'unir. Rogue et Yukino avaient décidé de se marier la nuit sous les milliard d'étoiles dans le ciel. Ils trouvaient que cette ambiance était celle qui leur correspondait le mieux. Rogue était le dragon d'ombre vivant dans la nuit, et Yukino était l'étoile qui éclairait son univers de ténèbres. Une étoile ne pouvait briller que dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et pour les ténèbres de la nuit une étoile était la dose de lumière parfaite, ni trop ni pas assez. Sa correspondait exactement à Yukino et Rogue, voilà pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se marier leur relation amoureuse était exactement semblable au lien fusionnel entre l'étoile et la nuit. C'était deux opposés qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. Rogue avait besoin de Yukino, un être à chérir qui lui donnait son amour. Et Yukino était discrète, elle émettait une lumière telement petite qu'elle était invisible. Ce si petit et si fragile éclat n'avait aucune chance d'exister dans la lumière du soleil. Mais dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres de la nuit elle pouvait y devenir le plus magnifique et le plus pur des joyaux. Auprès de Rogue Yukino existait, elle n'était plus invisible. Elle était aimée et chérie par le chasseur de dragon et elle l'aimait tout autant.

Un long et fin tapi blanc était déroulé sur le sol, ne s'arrêtant que sous l'arche fleuri situé sur une petite estrade la où Rogue se tenait à côté du prêtre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Néanmoins pour masquer l'angoisse qui le rongeait il bombait le torse pour montrer de la fierté. Cependant il était incapable d'arrêter de se triturer les doigts telement il était stressé. Et de chaque coté du tapis blanc il y avait des bancs en bois rangé de façon très ordonné sur lesquels étaient assis tous les invités très élégamment vêtus. Sting par contre était debout, une marche plus bas sur l'estrade que Rogue. Tous les invités attendaient sans un bruit quand soudain le son des violons et du piano se fit entendre. Les têtes de tous les invités se retournèrent et le dragon d'ombre aperçu au loin celle qui dans moins de deux minutes deviendrait sa femme. Quand il la voyait dans sa splendide robe blanche il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique, cette vue si délicieuse pour les yeux accéléra les battements de son cœur. Les trois demoiselles se tenaient en ligne droite devant la marier et chacune tenait un petit panier remplit de pétale de rose. Au rythme de la musique les demoiselles d'honneurs avancèrent en rependant les pétales de rose sur le sol et derrière elle avançait la mariée. D'une main elle tenait fermement le bras que lui tendait sa sœur et témoin et de l'autre elle empoigné avec force son bouquet de fleurs. Tout les regards étaient posés sur Yukino, elle se sentait si légère, les battement de son cœur faisaient vibrer tous son corps. Quand l'estrade fut atteint Mirajane, Minerva et Lucy s'assirent sur le banc au premier rang qui leur était réservé. Yukino lâcha le bras de sa sœur et gravi les marche. Arriver sous l'arche elle lâcha le bras de Sorano et lui confia son bouquet avant qu'elle aille se mettre non loin de Sting. Puis Yukino jeta un regard rempli d'amour à Rogue. Elle sourit, amusée en voyant qu'il la regardait avec un visage rouge comme une tomate. Puis quand le silence s'installa, que les invités se turent et que l'orchestre cessa de jouer Rogue et Yukino joignirent les mains en se fixant intensément. Le prêtre, présent sous l'arche avec eux pu enfin commencer son discours:

-Nous sommes réunis ici en cet heureux jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Le prêtre tourna son regard vers Yukino et lui demanda d'une voix pleine de sagesse:

-Yukino Aguria, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Rogue Cheney ici présent? Jurez-vous de l'aimer de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Tout en regardant Rogue la jeune femme répondit d'une voix toute ému et pleine de bonheur tout en serrant un peu plus les main de son homme:

-Je le veux.

Sans comprendre pourquoi le chasseur de dragon lâcha un soupire de soulagement très discret. Le prêtre hocha la tête puis se tourna ensuite vers Rogue, lui demandant toujours avec la même voix:

-Rogue Cheney, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Yukino Aguria ici présente? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Rogue étreignit davantage les mains de sa bien aimée, prit une profonde inspiration et dit le cœur battant à tout rompre:

-Je le veux.

Le prêtre tourna ensuite son regard vers les deux témoins et leur demanda:

-Monsieur Sting Eucliffe et Madame Sorano Aguria, vous qui êtes les témoins des époux ici présent affirmez-vous que cet engagement à bien eut lieu?

Les témoins et les futurs époux s'échangèrent un regard souriant avant que Sting et Sorano ne réponde à l'unisson:

-Oui.

Puis le prêtre se tourna vers l'ensemble des invités et proclama:

-Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cet union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

L'assemblée des invités resta muette, pas le moindre petit murmure ne se fit entendre. Le veille homme se retourna et saisit un petit coussin derrière lui sur lequel était posé les alliances. Rogue en prit une et Yukino prit l'autre, avec douceur elle glissa l'anneau doré autour de l'annulaire de son amoureux le sourire aux lèvres Et lui mit lentement la bague autour du doigt de sa belle juste au dessus de l'anneau de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offert pour se languir le plus longtemps possible de la douceur de la main de Yukino qu'il chérissait de tout son être. Le prêtre leva ensuite ses bras vers le ciel et proclama:

-Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Rogue ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux pour aller doucement il saisit le visage de Yukino et l'embrassa tout satisfait de se dire qu'il embrassait sa femme. Yukino de son côté passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari profitant qu'il ait entrouvert la bouche pour balader sa langue dans la bouche de son mari. Au moment ou leurs lèvres c'étaient rencontrés les invités c'étaient tous levés applaudissant et sifflant les jeunes mariés. Lorsque Yukino et Rogue se séparèrent de peu leurs regards vogua sur leurs amis qui les acclamaient. Ils se sourirent puis Yukino récupéra son bouquet et l'envoya dans les airs. Mais qui allait être la prochaine à se marier? Les filles hurlèrent en tendant les bras. Se fut Minerva qui l'attrapa, elle regarda fièrement le bouquet avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Sting qui rougis tout gêné avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. Même si il a accepté le mariage de son frère d'arme ça ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'il meurt d'envie de se marier à son tour.

Une fois les vœux échangés la fête commença. Un bon repas avec viande, légume, pâtisserie régalait tout le monde, Sting et Natsu avaient même commencé un concours du plus gros mangeur de cuisse de poulet. Un sourire rayonnait sur le visage de Yukino, elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait et les rictus de bonheur sur les lèvres de chaque invité assis autour de la table lui réchauffait le cœur. Rogue, assis aux côtés de sa femme était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les fêtes car c'étaient des événements bruyants son mariage et le sourire de sa merveilleuse épouse effacé toute son amertume pour les fêtes. Puis après ce succulent repas place à la danse, l'orchestre joua une mélodie de valse d'une douceur excise. Yukino posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Rogue et empoigna de sa main droite celle de son mari. Rogue glissa sa main dans le dos de Yukino et serra sa main puis il commencèrent à danser. Le rythme de la valse était agréablement lent, les mariés dansaient lentement au centre de la piste au milieu de plein d'autres couples suivant le rythme de la musique. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, ils ne pouvaient pas espérer un meilleur mariage. Tout en faisant tournoyer gracieusement sa femme Rogue lui demanda ravi:

-Alors, heureuse?

Ils reprirent les lents pas de danse, ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur rien que tout les deux uniquement concentré l'un sur l'autre. Yukino lui répondit en le regardant avec des yeux plein de douceur:

-Très heureuse. Et toi?

-Comment ne peut-on pas être heureux quand on a épousé la femme de sa vie.

Le sourire de sa belle s'élargit puis elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa passionnément enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même passion la serrant contre lui tout en continuant à onduler leur corps à l'unissons au rythme de la musique. Puis quand il se séparèrent de peu le visage souriant de Yukino vogua de droite à gauche, puis elle dit à son mari:

-Et regarde comme tous nos amis ont l'air heureux aussi.

Rogue promena lui aussi son regard de gauche à droite et vît plusieurs de ses amis danser de bon cœur. Par exemple Gadjeel était tout gêné par cette ambiance romantique mais il tout de même avait cédé une danse à Levy. En voyant ça Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire amusé, la danse ne correspondait absolument pas à son ancien mentor et encore moins la valse. Yukino aperçue sa sœur danser aussi avec un partenaire, un gars aux cheveux noir et blanc avec des lèvres noir. Yukino rigola devant ce look gothique et elle était presque certaine que c'était lui le fameux Macbeth qui avait tapé dans l'œil de sa sœur. Ils aperçurent beaucoup d'autres couples autour d'eux, Jellal qui dansait avec Erza, le fameux Cobra de Crime sorcière qui dansait avec la barmaid aux cheveux violet de Fairy tail mais ce qui attendrissait le plus Rogue et Yukino c'est de voir la petite Frosh se faire valser par Lector. Puis la mélodie la valse s'arrêta peu à peu. Une mélodie plus entraînante et plus énergique commença se faire entendre. C'est à ce moment là que Minerva entra en scène elle tira un Sting retissant par la cravate et le fit tournoyer si vite qu'il avait déjà la nausée, après ça il n'ait plus la force de protester contre cette danse imposée. Tout en dansant avec des mouvement plus vif Rogue ria amusé en voyant ça ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire son épouse qui se languissait toujours des rares mais magnifique rires du brun. Ce qui était sûr c'est que toute la viande qu'il avait avalé risquait de remonté. Alors qu'il venait de la faire tournoyait comme une toupie, Yukino avait aperçu Natsu qui avait eut le droit au même traînement que Sting. En effet le chasseur de dragon de feu avait été tiré de force sur la piste de danse par la plus jeune des Strauss. Pour Rogue et Yukino se fut un mariage à la hauteur de leurs attentes, rien n'était à changer, tout avait été parfait.

Mais que serait un mariage parfait sans une lune de miel parfaite. Une semaine après avoir échanger leurs vœux Rogue et Yukino allaient enfin partirent pour la lune de miel la plus magique au monde. Ils étaient devant le QG de leur guilde entrain de dire au revoir à tous leurs camarades. Tout le monde leur avait souhaitait de passer une excellente semaine à Hosenka. Rogue était entrain de parler avec Frosh, il lui demanda pour la énième fois un peu désespéré:

-Frosh tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous?

Et allait sa recommence, Yukino soupira amusée en regardant son mari demander encore une fois à Frosh de les accompagner. Les chasseurs de dragon étaient très fusionnelles avec leurs partenaires exeeds et Rogue n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser Frosh pendant plus d'une semaine. Cependant la petite chatte verte ne changea pas d'avis et répondit de son habituelle voix naïve et joyeuse:

-Non non Rogue, Fro veut que Yukino et toi soyez entre vous rien que tout les deux.

Cette fois ci Rogue du se résoudre à accepter la décision de Frosh. Après tout pourquoi s'inquiétait-il? Frosh n'était pas en danger à la guilde. Soudain elle reprit naïvement:

-Et puis si vous êtes rien que tous les deux il y a plus de chance que vous reveniez avec un bébé?

Rogue et Yukino se fixèrent surpris en rougissant, tout les regards des membres de la guilde étaient posé sur eux et tout le monde se retenait de rire. Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés par l'affirmation de Frosh. Un bébé? Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet assez lourd de conséquence, même pendant leur liaison secrète il n'avaient jamais envisagé de devenir parents. L'air de rien Frosh reprit:

-Ben oui Rogue même si quand il y aura le bébé tu t'occuperas moins de Fro c'est pas grave. Fro sera pas jalouse.

-Pardon?

-Ben oui, en fait après que tu sois pour le restaurant Sting a dit à Fro que si toi et Yukino vous vous mariez vous auriez pleins de bébés et Fro se retrouverait toute seule. Mais Fro adore les bébés et Fro espère qu'il y en aura plein.

À chaque mot que prononçait la petite exeed Sting s'éclipsait en douce un peu plus loin. Si il restait là il allaient passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir tenté de convaincre Frosh de manière aussi cruel que le mariage entre Rogue et Yukino était une mauvaise idée. Soudain il sentit une main glacial sur son épaule, il se retourna nerveusement et vit Rogue encore plus terrifiant qu'un démon. Pendant ce temps Yukino serrait sa sœur dans ses bras. Sorano lui dit:

-Passe une super lune de miel Yukino

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Yukino était vraiment heureuse, les membres de Crime Sorcière avaient été affranchis mais le conseil avait néanmoins exigé une condition, que chaque membre rejoigne une guilde officielle. Cobra, Jellal et Meldy avaient bien sûr décidé de rejoindre Fairy tail. Cobra voulait plus que tout être auprès de Kinana, car il s'avérait qu'elle était bel et bien Cubélios, son précieux ami. Bien que depuis qu'il l'avait vu sous forme humaine au mariage, l'amitié qu'il avait pour le serpent c'était transformait en l'amour pour la femme. Jellal, c'était plus fort que lui, bien qu'il se refusait à sortir avec Erza son cœur commandait son corps à la place de son esprit. Et Meldy elle s'entendait bien avec tous les membres de Fairy tail, surtout avec Jubia. Hot-eye avait choisi Lamia Scale car il s'entendait très bien avec Jura. Racer avait aussi choisit Fairy tail juste parce que c'était les membres de cette guilde qui le mettait le plus en confiance. Angel ne voulant plus être séparée de sa petite sœur avait donc choisit Saberthooth. Sting aillant comprit à quel point elles étaient proches avait entamé la procédure pour l'accueillir dans sa guilde. C'était le cadeau de mariages qu'il offrait à sa belle-sœur. Il avait également accepté Midnight le sois disant petit ami d'Angel dans sa guilde. Soudain Rogue revînt de nul part complètement détendu et calmé, la correction qu'il a infligé à Sting a la bien calmé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme la serran contre lui et dit d'une voix impassible:

-Tu viens chérie la voiture nous attends.

Et ben dit donc pour que Rogue soit pressé de monter dans un moyen de transport c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir envie de partir. Yukino hocha juste la tête lâchant un petit rire. Ils prirent leurs bagages et partirent main dans la main pour Hosenka. Dans la voiture qui leur servait de taxi à peine avaient-ils commencé à rouler qu'il était déjà malade. Yukino qui était toujours peiné quand elle voyait son mari dans cet l'attrapa par la tête et la plaqua sur ses genoux. C'était le peu qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui à chaque fois l'allongé sur ses cuisses et lui masser la tête en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Rogue adorait ce geste de tendresse, de tous ceux qu'avait sa femme pour lui celui là était l'un de ses préférés, il aimait telement ça que des fois il en ronronnait. Puis soudain il sentit les doigts de sa douce se crisper, il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit entrain de regarder le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, comme si une question lui brûlait la langue. Il lui demanda d'une petite voix nauséeuse et interrogatrice:

-Qu'es qui te turlupine Yukino?

La jeune fille sursauta avant de lâcher un petit rire gêné, son mari lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Nerveusement elle continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit:

-Ce n'est rien, en fait je pensait juste à ce que Frosh a dit tout à l'heure quand elle a parlé de…

-… de bébé

Yukino regarda son mari avec des grands yeux et la bouche entrouverte. Visiblement le sujet le turlupinait beaucoup lui aussi. Mais si ils décidaient d'avoir des enfants ils se devaient d'abords réfléchir correctement à tous ce que cela engageait. Rogue demanda à sa femme d'une voix qui semblait impassible:

-Es que tu voudrais avoir des enfants Yukino?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Yukino jouait avec les cheveux noir de geai de son mari tout en imaginant à quoi ressembleraient les enfants qu'elle aurait avec Rogue. Au fond elle n'était pas forcément impatiente de devenir maman mais d'un autre côté si ils avaient leur premier enfant maintenant elle serait heureuse. Mais elle craignait aussi énormément les conséquence qui arriverait si elle était un mauvaise maman. Elle répondit donc à Rogue avec un sourire qui avait l'air légèrement triste:

-Sincèrement j'adorerais fonder une famille avec toi. Mais je me demande si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour être une bonne maman. Je me dis qu'il suffit qu'on veuille tout les deux de cet enfant pour qu'il devienne beau et intelligent. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur aussi, parce que si ça ne suffisait pas il passerait son temps à me hurler qu'il me déteste, qu'il veut plus jamais me revoir et là je me dirais que je suis une mauvaise mère.

Rogue resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensé après le monologue de sa femme. À son tour il commença à imaginer ses futurs enfants, leurs qualités et leurs défauts, leur caractère et aussi un peu leur physique. Et en pensant l'idée que ses enfants deviennent de mauvaises personnes en grandissant le fit frissonner. Tétanisé par cette image il se retourna pour se blottir contre le ventre de Yukino. Celle-ci compris que l'idée que leurs futurs enfants soient mauvais le terrifiait autant qu'elle, donc timidement elle lui demanda quand même:

-Et toi Rogue, tu aimerais avoir des enfants?

-Pour être honnête, jamais dans ma vie je ne me suis vu être la personne idéal dans le rôle de père. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré je serais plus qu'heureux de fonder une famille avec toi. Alors oui Yukino, j'aimerais qu'on ait des enfants ensemble. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur, j'ai peur parce que si il s'avère que je suis un mauvais père nos enfants seront stupides, laids et méchants et je me sentirais coupable parce que je n'aurais pas assuré dans mon rôle de père.

Rogue et Yukino se posaient pleins de questions, cela devait sens doute être normal pour un couple qui songeait à avoir des enfants. Combien en auraient-ils? Seraient-ils gentils? Grandiraient-ils en bonne santé? Quel métier exerceraient-ils plus tard? Rogue et Yukino avaient même commencé à penser chacun de leur côté à des prénoms. Les deux mages savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne devaient avoir aucune hésitation, qu'ils devaient être certain de les vouloir à cent pour cent ces enfants. Parce que sinon se serait un gâchis et non une réussite. Puis soudain Rogue devînt tout vert, il sentit la nourriture de son dernier repas remonter rapidement et brusquement il se redressa et passa la tête à travers la vitre de sa voiture. Alors qu'il vomissait Yukino lui caressait le dos, et une fois qu'il avait vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait Yukino le tira par les vêtements et plaqua à nouveaux la tête de son mari sur ses cuisses le serrant contre son ventre. Elle recommença à lui caresser le crâne par des gestes emplis de tendresse. Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe et lui murmura:

-Essaye de te reposer mon amour on a encore de la route à faire.

Sous les caresses de sa femmes le chasseur de dragon ne tarda à s'endormir dans un sommeil qui l'abrita de sa nausée. Espérons que leurs futurs enfants n'hériterais du mal des transports de leur père. Il dormit pendant tout le trajet tandis que Yukino restait muette ne voulant pas troublé le sommeil de son mari. Elle se contenta pour seul passe-temps de contempler le paysage.

Pendant qu'il dormait Rogue fit un rêve. Il vit la mer, il entendit le son des mouettes et des vagues, devant lui il vit sa femme qui était de dos portant une courte et légère robe de plage blanche et un large chapeau de paille. Puis il la vit se retourner vers lui affichant un large sourire rayonnant de bonheur. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant en bas âge portant une petite robe en dentelle et un petit chapeau qui protégeait la peau pâle de son crâne du soleil. D'un signe de la tête Yukino lui dit de venir avant de se diriger vers la mer avec le bébé qu'elle portait. Soudain Rogue sentit une petite main d'enfant attraper la sienne. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se tourner vers l'enfant qui venait d'empoigner sa main…

«Chéris réveille-toi on est arrivé.»

Rogue ouvrit les yeux voyant le visage de sa femme au dessus de lui. Il s'étira en baillant avant de se relever. Ils étaient à Hosenka devant leur hôtel. Ils descendirent de leur taxi prirent leurs affaires de voyage. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient passer une semaine de lune de miel formidable profitant l'un de l'autre et aussi des sources chaude. Ils étaient heureux, après tant de combat mené à terme il était tant de penser au bonheur. C'était ce en quoi les jeune mariés croyaient aujourd'hui, ils voyaient enfin leur avenir à présent unis sans nuage noir d'orage. À présent pour tout le monde il était grand temps de penser au bonheur que la vie avait à offrir.

 _1an plus tard: Naissance du fils de Rogue et Yukino, Subaru Cheney_

 _2 ans plus tard: Naissance de la fille de Rogue et Yukino, Ai Cheney._

* * *

 **Et voilà ma Fanfiction sur le Royu de plus de 10 000 mots. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai d'autres idées pour ce couple des idées qui inclurons leurs enfants. Mais malheureusement se ne sera pas pour demain car j'essaie de ne pas courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois je dois finir "Grande sœur" qui feras beaucoup plus de chapitre. Et je m'occupe aussi d'une Fanfiction sur les tortue ninja "Darganos" donc désolé.**


End file.
